Only One Day
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: Aku membenci kehidupan datar yang selama ini kualami. Hingga akhirnya hari itu tiba. Pada awalnya aku menurutimu hanya karena takut, tapi perlahan aku tahu hatiku tak dapat berbohong lagi. Itu semua karena aku nyaman bersamamu. SasuIno, RnR
1. Chapter 1

Covernya bisa jadi juga! XD

Buat yang mau lihat cover full size-nya bisa mampir ke deviantart saya di: pashyahime -dot- deviantart -dot- com

Hai semuanyaaa! Kali ini saya nyoba sebuah genre baru lagi, yaitu western! *lompat-lompat*. Semoga kalian suka, ya~

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Only One Day** © **Hime Uguisu**

**Pairing:**

Lihat nanti #eh

**Summary:**

Aku membenci kehidupan datar yang selama ini kualami. Hingga akhirnya hari itu tiba. Pada awalnya aku menurutimu hanya karena takut, tapi perlahan aku tahu hatiku tak dapat berbohong lagi. Itu semua karena aku nyaman bersamamu. SasuIno, RnR

**Author's Note:**

Di chapter kali ini seperti prolog. Jadi, masih bagian penjelasan. Untuk cerita sesungguhnya mungkin baru dimulai di chapter depan. So, pantengin(?) terus, ya!

Buat yang gak suka western, cobain baca dulu deh. Tetep kayak cerita di genre lain kok, selamat mencoba ^o^)/

* * *

**Only One Day**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

A

**Naruto Fanfiction**

* * *

**Ino's POV**

"Pokoknya toko ini harus ditutup mulai besok!" Suara seorang pria paruh baya terdengar mendominasi di dalam ruangan ini. Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya. Di sekelilingnya tak ia biarkan ada celah lengah, para anak buahnya mengelilinginya. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi. Dan aku tahu jelas apa penyebabnya, uang. Lembaran kertas itu sanggup membuat hidup keluarga kecil seperti kami jadi sulit. Ayahku hanyalah seorang pemilik toko kecil di barat ini. Kehidupan di sini sangat keras. Kau tak sanggup membayar uang sewa pada sekelompok penguasa di sini, maka saat itu juga kau harus keluar dari sini. Tatapan mataku tetap datar tanpa emosi.

"Beri kami waktu satu minggu lagi saja, kami sedang sepi pelanggan," mohon ayahku. Ia meludah di depan pria yang sejak tadi memasang raut wajah memelasnya.

"Waktu? Kau pikir sudah berapa kali alasan seperti ini terlontar dari mulutmu?" bentaknya. Kulihat ayahku membungkuk.

"Saya mohon, kali ini pasti saya bayar!" Sekali lagi ia memohon. Pria yang terkenal di seantero kota ini pun mendengus kesal. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, membuat besi yang menjadi hiasan di sepatunya itu berbunyi kala saling bersentuhan. Tangannya mengambil pistol yang ia tempatkan di ikat pinggangnya. Menodongkannya pada kepala ayah.

"Kalau begitu kau mati saja sekalian!" ujarnya santai. Kali ini aku tak dapat tinggal diam. Segera kuberlari menghampiri ayah. Menahan pergelangan tangannya sehingga peluru timah itu berhasil meleset. "Apa-apaan kau? Mau melawan?" Ia membentakku. Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, para anak buahnya terlihat bersiap mengeluarkan senapan mereka. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Anda keterlaluan. Silakan keluar dari sini sekarang juga!" Ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja. Detik berikutnya ia menatapku tajam, lidahku kelu seketika. Saat kukira tangannya akan menamparku, ternyata perkiraanku salah. Tangan kasar itu mengelus pipiku. Bingung, kulihat wajahnya. Seringaian licik terpampang jelas. Melihatnya seperti itu aku malah merasa jadi lebih takut. Ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku, berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Punggungnya yang dapat kulihat sekarang. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Tanpa menoleh, ia bicara.

"Bawa gadis itu," katanya dengan nada dingin. Setelah berkata begitu, ia pun kembali berjalan menuju kereta kuda yang telah menunggu di depan toko sejak tadi. Aku kaget, namun tak berontak saat tangan-tangan anak buahnya menarikku secara paksa. Iris _aquamarine_ ini sempat menoleh ke arah ayah. Tapi yang ia lakukan membuatku menyesal telah lahir sebagai anaknya. Ia tak sanggup melakukan apapun. Ya, seperti saat ibu dibawa paksa seperti ini 5 tahun yang lalu. Tepat saat umurku 10 tahun.

Keinginan untuk melawan sama sekali tak muncul di benakku. Aku membiarkan mereka membawaku menuju kereta kuda yang berbeda dengan tuan mereka. Aku tahu mereka sedikit bingung saat melihatku menaiki kereta kuda itu tanpa dipaksa. Pintu yang berbahan kayu itu pun tertutup. Dua orang anak buahnya masuk ke dalam kereta kuda yang sama denganku. Bahkan aku tak sempat berucap selamat tinggal dengan ayah. Huh, bodoh. Tapi siapa yang bodoh? Ayah atau…aku?

Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang hanya satu hal. Yaitu hal yang sudah sejak lama aku bingungkan. Apakah aku masih bisa bertemu ibu jika aku pergi ke sana? Apakah ibu masih ada di kediaman Uchiha? Kediaman si penguasa kota ini? Uchiha Fugaku?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Roda kereta yang sejak tadi berputar cepat sepertinya perlahan mulai melambat. Melewati sebuah jalanan luas dengan dua orang berjaga di setiap sisi kiri-kanannya. Sepertinya sudah sampai. Penasaran, aku pun menoleh ke arah jendela. Yang ditangkap oleh mataku adalah hamparan rumput hijau yang cukup luas. Di salah satu sisinya terdapat beberapa kandang kuda.

'Luas sekali, pasti ia benar-benar kaya,' pikirku.

"Ayo turun!" bentak salah seorang anak buahnya. Menarik paksa tanganku menuruni kereka kuda ini. Aku terpaksa harus menyeimbangkan langkah cepat yang sama dengannya. Kukira aku akan memasuki rumah luas itu, ternyata tidak. Mereka membawaku sampai ke halaman belakang rumah. Di sana sepertinya tempat para kuda itu dilatih. Dapat dipastikan dengan melihat para kuda yang berlarian sambil ditunggangi seseorang. Entahlah.

Mereka membuka sebuah pintu, lalu menarikku masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Di sini gelap, hanya cahaya remang-remang dari lilin yang menjadi penerangan. Beberapa anak tangga kuturuni dengan perlahan karena takut terpeleset. Saat semua anak tangga sudah kami lewati, barulah mulai terlihat ruangan apa ini. Ini seperti ruang tahanan. Jeruji besi itu mulai terlihat olehku. Ada yang kosong tak berpenghuni, dan ada beberapa juga yang berpenghuni. Orang-orang yang dipenjarakan di sini pun tampak lesu.

Mataku meneliti setiap dari mereka. Berharap ada ibu di sini. Tapi nihil, aku tak dapat menemukan sosoknya. Sampai akhirnya mereka mendorongku memasuki sebuah sel kosong. Mengunci pintu jeruji besi itu dari luar, lalu berjalan menjauh sambil tertawa. Jadi, di sinilah aku sekarang. Terperangkap sendirian dan tak tahu bagaimana nasibku besok. Hebat Ino, kau benar-benar hebat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang jelas sama sekali tak nyenyak. Di sini hanya ada sebuah kasur yang sama sekali tak empuk. Lalu ada sebuah ruangan sempit sekali di dalam sel ini, itu adalah toilet. Cahaya matahari pagi berhasil menyusup dari sebuah ventilasi kecil dibagian atas sel. Aku belum mau beranjak dari kasur ini, tetapi anak buah Fugaku itu sudah memintaku keluar. Membuka gembok jeruji ini. Kukira mereka hanya akan menarikku seperti kemarin, tapi ternyata aku salah lagi.

Kali ini mereka memborgol kedua pergelangan tanganku dengan sebuah borgol besi. Barulah mereka membawaku keluar dari ruangan gelap ini. Aku menaiki tangga kali ini. Keluar melalui pintu yang kemarin. Melihat hamparan rumput yang jarang ditemui di kota ini. Tak kusangka mereka akan membawaku masuk ke dalam rumah luas itu. Lantainya terbuat dari bahan kayu yang tampak bagus, seperti kursi dan meja yang terdapat di sini juga. mataku menatap setiap sudut rumah ini.

Mereka pun menjatuhkanku saat sudah tiba di ruang tengah rumah ini. Tak lama kemudian, sosok dengan mata _onyx_ dingin itu keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan berjalan menghampiriku. Seulas senyum licik terpatri jelas lagi di wajah yang sudah tak tampak muda itu. Ia menarik daguku dengan paksa. Menatap lurus padaku.

"Kau kuberikan dua buah pilihan. Yang pertama, menjadi istriku. Yang kedua, membusuk selamanya di penjara itu. Yang mana yang akan kau pilih, Yamanaka Ino?" tanyanya. Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Pilihan gila macam apa itu? Hei, umurku baru 15 tahun!

"Tidak keduanya!" jawabku dengan nada membentak. Mendengarnya, ia tertawa. Apa yang lucu?

"Rupanya ayah dan anak sama-sama bodoh. Mau melawan rupanya dia, penjarakan lagi. Jangan berikan makanan ataupun minuman. Biarkan dia merasakan pengalaman hidup yang 'indah' di sana agar dapat memikirkan apa yang ia katakan tadi," perintah Fugaku. Setelahnya, pria sialan itu berjalan memasuki ruangannya lagi. Aku pun ditarik paksa, namun yang berbeda kali ini adalah aku melawan.

"Lepaskan, dasar manusia-manusia sialan!" bentakku. Tak seorangpun dari mereka berdua yang menggubrisku.

"Tunggu dulu!" suara seseorang menghentikan kedua anak buah Fugaku itu. Ah, siapa lagi sekarang?

"Ada apa, Sasuke-sama?" tanya salah seorang anak buah Fugaku. Tunggu, ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan '-sama'?

"Siapa gadis pirang itu?" tanya pemuda yang mereka panggil Sasuke-sama tadi.

"Dia adalah anak dari keluarga Yamanaka yang ditahan oleh Fugaku-sama karena ayahnya melawan."

"Oh, dari keluarga Yamanaka rupanya. Paling-paling nasibnya akan sama seperti ibunya nanti," ujar Sasuke dengan santai.

"Kau kenal ibuku? Di mana ia sekarang? Cepat katakan padaku!" Aku bertanya dengan tak sabar. Tiga pasang mata yang terdapat di ruangan itu pun menoleh ke arahku. Merasa ditatap sinis seperti itu, perlahan nyaliku pun mulai menciut.

"Berani sekali kau membentak Sasuke-sama seperti itu!" Salah seorang anak buah itu membentakku. Tangannya bersiap menamparku, namun tidak jadi karena ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Gadis kurang ajar itu kau serahkan saja padaku!" perintah Sasuke. Ia menatapku dari bawah sampai atas. Aku mendapat firasat buruk entah kenapa.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa, tuan muda. Nanti Fugaku-sama akan marah," tolak mereka. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis. Tangannya mengambil dua buah pistol yang terselip di ikat pinggang dengan tempat khusus bagi pistol itu. Tanpa kami sadari ia sudah berada tepat di depan kami. Cepat sekali!

"Kalau begitu aku tinggal membunuh kalian berdua, lalu membawanya, ya?" Sasuke sudah menodongkan pistol itu tepat di kepala dua orang itu. Tatapan matanya lebih kelam daripada Fugaku tadi. Kedua orang itu pun ketakutan dan segera memberikan kunci dari borgolku pada Sasuke. Setelahnya, mereka berlari pergi meninggalkan kami. Sasuke tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan menjadi tahananku. Ayo ikut!" tanpa membuka borgolku, ia menarikku. Aku tak bisa melawan karena melihat mata kelam itu. Mata yang seakan menunjukkan keseriusan dan tak segan untuk membunuh siapapun yang melawannya. Aku dibawa ke dalam sebuah kamar. Sepertinya ini adalah kamarnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa?" tanyaku. Ia tak menjawabku. Kulihat ia sibuk memasukkan beberapa baju kedalam sebuah peti kayu. Ia juga memasukkan beberapa lembar uang ke dalamnya. Apa yang ia lakukan sih?

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan sih?" tanyaku akhirnya. Kali ini dengan suara yang agak dibuat lebih keras. Berhasil, ia menoleh ke arahku. Namun detik berikutnya aku menyesal karena telah berkata seperti tadi. Ia menatapku tajam.

"Cerewet! Sekali lagi kau bicara maka akan kuberikan jantungmu itu untuk makanan ternak!" ancamnya. Membuatku bungkam seketika. Tak ada niatan untuk bertanya yang tersisa dipikiranku. Pemuda dengan model rambut yang cukup 'unik' itu masih sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Biar kutebak, ia mau kabur dari sini.

"Ayo sekarang kau ikut aku. Jika kau sampai berani kabur, maka kau akan membusuk di penjara sana atau jasadmu kubuang ke sungai!" Lagi-lagi pemuda itu mengancamku. Ia juga menyuruhku untuk membawa beberapa kotak kayu tadi. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan di belakangnya. Sepertinya ia tampak mengawasi keadaan. Tuh kan benar, pasti ia mau kabur! Kami berjalan menuju sebuah kereta kuda yang terdapat tak jauh dari pintu belakang.

"Cepat masukan barang-barangnya ke dalam kereta kuda itu lalu kau bersembunyi di dalam. Jangan sampai macam-macam!" perintahnya. Menurut, aku pun memasukkan 3 kotak kayu yang ia bawa ke dalam kereta kuda, lalu bersembunyi di dalam. Matanya kembali mengawasi keadaan. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun segera menaiki kursi depan dan mulai menarik tali kekang-nya. Membuat kuda yang sejak tadi diam, kini mulai berjalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku heran, mengapa kereta ini tidak berhenti. Seharusnya kan ada penjaga yang akan menghentikan kami dulu. Tapi sejauh ini roda itu terus berputar.

"Kau sudah aman sekarang," kata Sasuke dengan tenang. Aku pun menghela napas lega. Mendudukkan diriku di kursi yang terdapat di dalam kereta kuda ini.

"Kita akan ke mana, Sasuke?" tanyaku hati-hati. Bagaimanapun juga ia tetaplah orang yang berbahaya di mataku. Terbukti dengan takutnya para anak buah Fugaku padanya. Bahkan senyumnya saja mengerikan.

"Siapa namamu?" Ia malah bertanya soal nama, bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Namaku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Kau bisa panggil aku Ino," jawabku. Lalu kami pun saling berdiam. Tak ada kata yang terucap. tarian angin yang membuat butir-butir pasir ikut menarilah yang jadi pemandangan di sampingku. Roda kereta kuda terus berputar seiring dengan lincahnya sang kuda berlari. Sasuke masih sibuk memperhatikan jalan dan memegang tali kekangnya. Huft, aku bosan.

"Sasuke, sebelumnya kau bicara soal ibuku. Apa kau mengenalnya?" Aku teringat akan hal yang sejak awal sangat ingin kutanyakan padanya itu. Ia masih tidak menjawab. Terkutuklah orang ini!

"Aku hanya mengenalnya beberapa hari saja," jawab Sasuke. Kemudian ia pun menarik tali kekangnya. Membuat kuda itu berhenti. Tak lama kemudian ia pun turun dari kursi 'pengemudi'. Mengikat kudanya pada tiang besi penunjuk arah. Berjalan memasuki bagian dalam kereta kuda, lalu duduk di hadapanku. Sepertinya kuda itu patuh sekali pada Sasuke.

"Ibumu, seperti hal-nya dirimu, ia dibawa oleh anak buah ayah ke rumahku 5 tahun yang lalu." Sasuke memulai ceritanya. Aku mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Benar! 5 tahun yang lalu ibu dibawa paksa oleh anak buah ayahmu karena ayah tak memberikannya pajak bodoh itu!" seruku dengan nada kesal yang kentara. Ia menghela napas.

"Memang begitulah ayahku. Karena itu aku, ibu, dan kakaku tak tahan hidup dengannya. Sudah sejak lama kami ingin pergi dari sana, namun rasanya mustahil. Tapi akhirnya hari itu pun datang.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**Sasuke's POV**

5 tahun yang lalu, hari di mana anak buah ayah membawa seorang wanita bersurai pirang ke rumah kami. Aku yang masih berusia 10 tahun kala itu, hanya mengintip dalam diam. Melihat wanita itu diancam dengan senapan yang mereka pegang. Lalu kulihat sosok ayah ada di sana. Tengah duduk dengan wajah sok berwibawa. Tatapan licik terlihat jelas di sana.

"Sasuke, kau sedang apa?" tanya ibu yang kebetulan lewat di belakangku. Segera aku menoleh padanya, meletakan jari telunjuk di depan bibirku. Memberikan instruksi bisu padanya untuk diam. Karena tak mengerti keadaannya, ibu pun hanya menurutiku. Ia tetap berdiri di sampingku, mengikuti arah pandangan mataku. Lalu kulihat keterkejutan tampak di kedua mata _onyx_ miliknya.

"Hee... jadi kau istri dari Yamanaka itu? Kasihan sekali kau, di saat seperti ini suami bodohmu itu tak dapat melakukan apa-apa." Suara berat ayah dapat didengar jelas oleh kami berdua. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau jadi istriku saja mulai sekarang?" Ayah bangkit dari posisi duduknya, lalu menghampiri wanita yang terduduk di lantai atas kayu itu. Tangannya membelai pipi wanita itu, kulihat wanita itu mencoba memberontak. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, bahkan dalam mimpimu sekalipun!" jawabnya dengan suara seperti gertakan. Seringaian tipis terlihat di wajah ayah. Tak lama kemudian ia pun menampar pipi wanita malang itu.

"Kalau begitu, membusuklah di penjara!" Dibalikannya tubuh itu membelakangi sang wanita malang. Selanjutnya, para anak buah ayah menarik paksa lengan wanita itu dan membawanya keluar. Sepertinya ia akan di bawa ke penjara di ruang bawah. Aku hanya menghela napas berat. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah wanita yang masih berdiri di dekatku. Dengan wajah tanpa emosi ia menjatuhkan air matanya. Membiarkan genangan air di kelopak matanya turun dengan sendirinya tanpa berucap apapun.

"Kaa-san?" tanyaku khawatir. Beberapa detik berikutnya barulah ia tersadar dan menatapku seakan tak ada apapun yang terjadi. "Kaa-san kenapa?" Pertanyaan polos dari anak berusia 10 tahun itu terlontar lagi. Ibu menghapus air matanya dan kembali tersenyum padaku. Sebuah senyuman yang nampak dipaksakan.

"Kaa-san tidak apa-apa. Tadi mata mama hanya terkena pasir saja," jawabnya. Aku tahu pintu ruangan dan jendela sekarang masih tertutup dan tak ada pasir yang terbawa angin hingga ke sini. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkanku. Semakin menjauh menuju kamar mandi. Aku berani bertaruh ia melanjutkan tangisannya di sana. Tak lama kemudian muncul sosok pemuda dengan mata _onyx_-nya yang memantulkan refleksi diriku.

"Sasuke, apa tou-san membuat kaa-san menangis lagi?" Kakakku, Itachi bertanya padaku. Aku mengangguk walau ragu. Kurasakan tangannya yang lebih besar dariku itu mengelus rambutku. Tanpa berkata lagi, ia menarik tanganku dengan lembut. Aku hanya menurutinya tanpa memberikan perlawanan. Kami pun tiba di kamar kami berdua. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jadi, kali ini apa yang ayah lakukan?" Kakak mulai mempertanyakan hal yang sebelumnya sempat kami bahas.

"Ayah membawa paksa seorang wanita lalu mengatakan akan menikahi wanita itu. Lalu karena wanita itu menolak, ayah pun memenjarakannya," jawabku menyingkat cerita. Kulihat kakak hanya mengangguk mendengarkanku.

"Siapa wanita itu, Sasuke?" tanyanya masih tampak tenang.

"Seorang wanita berambut pirang yang katanya istri dari orang bernama Yamanaka," jawabku seadanya. Lalu aku menangkap perubahan ekspresi tenang dari wajah kakak menjadi ekspresi tak percaya.

"Apa kau bilang? Di mana ia sekarang? Di ruang penjara bawah?" Ia bertanya lalu menjawabnya sendiri. Tapi yang lebih membuatku heran lagi adalah karena ia tiba-tiba berlari keluar dari kamar dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Mungkin kakak mengenal wanita tersebut. Itulah kesimpulan yang kudapatkan. Penasaran, akupun berjalan mengikuti kakak. Walau aku kehilangan jejaknya, tapi aku tahu ke mana tujuan kakak saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lily-san! Ternyata benar kau!" Kudengar suara kakak dengan samar-samar. Aku pun segera melangkah perlahan menghampiri sumber suara. Tempat ini agak gelap karena memang pencahayaannya yang minim. Tidak ada anak buah ayah yang berjaga di sini. Aku menatap kakak dari jarak yang tak terlalu dekat. Ia sedang berdiri di depan sebuah sel tahanan, berbicara dengan wanita berambut pirang tadi.

"Itachi-kun, bisakah kau bantu aku keluar dari sini?" Kini wanita itu yang berbicara. Sepertinya tak satupun dari mereka yang sadar akan keberadaanku. Tangan kakakku itu mulai menggenggam jemari wanita yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Lily tadi.

"Pasti! Aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar kita dapat keluar dari sini," jawab kakak dengan sangat yakin. Aku sedikit merasa ganjil dengan ucapan kakak.

"Tunggu dulu, apa yang kau maksud dengan 'kita'? Ini kan rumahmu." Pertanyaan Lily-san itu mewakilkan pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan tadi. Kakak terlihat tersenyum sinis.

"Kau sebut ini 'rumah', huh? Aku tak tahan di sini. Ingin pergi secepatnya dari tempat ini." Jawaban kakak membuatku tersentak. Apa katanya tadi? Apa ia juga akan ikut melarikan diri? Lalu bagaimana dengan aku dan ibu yang terjebak di sini nantinya? Saat aku tengah sibuk tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, seorang wanita dengan rambut hitamnya telah berdiri di sebelah kakak. Aku semakin terkejut begitu melihatnya.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Itachi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk merealisasikan ucapanmu tadi?" Mata _onyx_ wanita yang biasa menatap lembut itu kini berubah menatap lawan bicaranya dengan serius.

"Caranya mudah saja. Jika anak buah ayah menghalangi, maka yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah menghancurkan penghalang-nya, kan?" ucap kakak tenang. Aku tak kuat lagi, tak bisa terdiam membingung sendiri terus seperti ini. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka. Kehadiran sosokku sepertinya berhasil membuat mereka kaget.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Apa kalian akan meninggalkanku?" Aku bertanya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kekecewaan. Kakak berjalan perlahan mendekatiku. Menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut. Sedikit menarik daguku agar menatap lurus matanya.

"Tak mungkin kami meninggalkanmu, Sasuke. Tentu saja kau akan ikut." Ia memberikan seulas senyuman untuk meyakinkanku. Dan hal itu sudah cukup membuatku tenang. Aku pun hanya dapat menatap mereka yang sedang membicarakan bagaimana strategi untuk keluar dari sini. Tanpa dapat memberikan usul apapun, karena memang aku saat itu tak pernah berpikir untuk benar-benar melakukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

DOR DOR

Frekuensi suara tembakan yang terdengar sangat keras itu membuatku harus menutup telinga. Peluru timah saling beradu, menembus kulit hingga akhirnya menyebabkan tetesan darah menodai pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Saat ini aku sedang berlari sambil menggenggam erat tangan kakak. Menatap kakak yang terus menembaki setiap anak buah ayah yang menghalanginya membuatku takut. Darah yang mengalir, raga yang kehilangan jiwanya itu kini hanya terkapar tak berdaya. Lalu mataku beralih menatap ibu yang masih berlari bersama Lily-san. Karena kakak telah menghabisi semua yang menghalangi jalanlah, ibu dan Lily-san dapat melarikan diri lebih dulu. Tujuan kami saat ini hanya satu, kereta kuda yang diparkir tak jauh dari rumah.

"Sasuke akan menjadi sasaran kalian saat ini!" teriak suara yang sudah sangat kukenal. Ayah, sosok yang masih dapat terduduk santai di teras rumah setelah melihat semua yang terjadi itu memberi sebuah instruksi baru pada anak buahnya. Membuat kakak panik seketika. Saat senapan itu tertuju padaku, kakak segera menjadi tameng. Berdiri menghalangiku. Membiarkan kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan peluru timah yang menggoresnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kakak!" seruku saat tubuhnya mulai merosot perlahan. Ia terus memegangi bahunya yang berdarah. Saat keadaannya sedang melemah, anak buah ayah memanfaatkannya untuk merebutku dengan paksa. Aku yang saat itu tak dapat berbuat apa-apa akhirnya berhasil dibawa oleh mereka. Sedangkan kakak berhasil berdiri kembali. Saat ia mencoba untuk berlari menghampiriku, tubuhnya kembali menjadi sasaran para peluru timah tersebut. Menyerah, akhirnya ia berlari menjauhi rumah. Menuju kereta kudanya tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Satu hal yang ada dipikiranku saat itu dan terus tertanam di lubuk hatiku hingga saat ini, 'mereka meninggalkanku'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Ok, ternyata westren itu susah! *gigit bantal*. Setengah mati nentuin judulnya sampe gak kerasa 1 bulan lebih telah terlewati dengan sia-sia! Tapi gak papa, rasanya seneng udah bisa nulis di genre ini. Untuk chapter depan mungkin bakal ada tokoh baru lagi \(^o^)/

Mind to review? :*


	2. Chapter 2

Yang mau dateng ke **Anime Festival Asia** di JI EXPO (PRJ Kemayoran) tanggal **1 September**-nya bilang-bilang saya lewat PM atau review, ya!

Makasih buat review kalian! *peluk cium satu-satu*

Ini balasannya~

**Sari**: Makasih~ Hehe, baguslah kalau suka. Ini udah dilanjutin, selamat membaca :D

**Orihara Akira ga login**: Uwaaah makasih banjett! *ikut-ikutan pake 'banjet'* /lha. Saya tiba-tiba aja kesamber pengen buat western, hehe ~(' '~)

**Minori Hikaru**: Arigatou, ini udah lanjut yaa :*

**Ann Kei**: Silakan mengikuti, saya akan senang sekali XD, thanks

**Guest**: Huaa makasih banget! *pelukin* /plak. Maaf ya aku gabisa update kilat, tapi ini juga udah berusaha cepet kok ;)

**vaneela**: Berasa nonton pelem? OwO) apakah deskrip saya gak bikin bingung? Syukurlah.. semoga setiap adegan yang saya deskripsikan dapat langsung terbayang dengan jelas XD Makasih

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan**: Oke, ini udah lanjut ^o^)9 arigatouu~

**nona fergie**: Lha, ini kan memang cerita yang bersetting di barat-barat gitu ._.)a, atau menurut fergie-san ada sesuatu yang salah dalam fic ini? Saya menunggu masukannya, thanks :)

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**: Genre western memang jarang, makanya bikin aku pengen nyoba :D /apasih. Woaa hayalan Suu-nee bisa ditransfer ke otak saya gak, ya? ^o^)/ #heh. Ada sesuatu pokoknya(?), tapi maaf nama ibunya Ino di sini Lily, bukan Suu XD *digampar Suu-nee*. Iya soal panggilan aku baru sadar! Mulai chapter ini panggilan Jepang-jepangan(?)-nya bakal kuganti. Makasih, Suu-nee! *penyuk-penyuk*

**Ai Hinamori**: Iyup, kayak beginilah kira-kira ^^"

**Sagita-Naka**: Makasih, ini udah update ya~ *walaupun ga kilat*

**Minami22**: Kebiasaan gak log in deh, gis -_-) Kan apa gua bilang? Orang dibilangin ceritanya bukan tentang anak sherief yang jadian sama bandit(?) kok! Silakan bacaa, wataww -ikutan

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Only One Day** © **Hime Uguisu**

**Pairing:**

Sasuke. U – Ino. Y

**Summary:**

Aku membenci kehidupan datar yang selama ini kualami. Hingga akhirnya hari itu tiba. Pada awalnya aku menurutimu hanya karena takut, tapi perlahan aku tahu hatiku tak dapat berbohong lagi. Itu semua karena aku nyaman bersamamu. SasuIno, RnR

**Author's Note:**

Buat yang gak suka western, cobain baca dulu deh. Tetep kayak cerita di genre lain kok, selamat mencoba ^o^)/

* * *

**Only One Day**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

A

**Naruto Fanfiction**

* * *

**Ino's POV**

Ada kesedihan yang terpancar dari sorot matanya saat menceritakan soal kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu itu. Ia menghela napas dan terlihat lelah sekali. Sepertinya secara tidak sengaja luka lamanya telah terbuka kembali. Aku yang salah karena sudah mengungkitnya.

"Jadi, apa hubungan kakakmu dengan ibuku?" tanyaku saat ia telah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Kepala itu hanya memberikan gelengan lemah.

"Aku juga masih tidak tahu sampai sekarang," Ia terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan raut sedihnya di balik topeng _stoic_ yang selalu ia kenakan. Merasa tak enak, aku pun memutuskan untuk tak bertanya lagi. Kulihat ia keluar dari kereta kuda ini. Melepaskan tali pengikat kuda yang sebelumnya ia ikatkan di tiang jalan. Kembali mendudukkan dirinya di bangku 'kemudi'.

Suara pecutan pun terdengar. Tak lama kemudian kereta ini kembali bergerak. Roda-roda kayu yang berputar seiring dengan langkah kaki kuda yang senantiasa berlari sesuai perintah Sasuke. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku. Jika kupikirkan kembali, aku benar-benar aneh karena dengan mudahnya mengikuti Sasuke pergi tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada di penjara.

DOR DOR

Aku tersentak begitu mendengar suara itu. Bunyi keras yang tiba-tiba bergema itu sukses membuat kuda yang menarik kereta ini terkaget. Ia berlari semakin cepat dengan arah yang tak beraturan. Kulihat Sasuke kesulitan untuk menanganinya. Tak berapa lama kemudian bunyi tembakan itu semakin terdengar nyaring. Kutolehkan kepalaku demi melihat siapa orang tak bertanggung jawab dibalik suara itu.

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendapati wajah yang sudah tak asing lagi. Tiga orang anak buah Fugaku mengejar kereta kuda kami. Mereka menunggangi kuda masing-masing dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang lambat. Salah seorang dari mereka kembali bersiap untuk menekan pelatuk pistolnya kembali.

"Sasuke, anak buah ayahmu berhasil mengejar! Sekarang mereka berada di belakang kita, bagaimana ini?!" seruku panik.

"Aku sudah tahu. Ino, aku akan berusaha menjaga jarak yang jauh lalu mencari tempat sembunyi sementara. Kau bersiaplah memegangi barang bawaanku karena setelah itu aku akan 'membuang' kereta kuda ini," jelas Sasuke. Ucapannya barusan membuatku ternganga.

"Hah? Kenapa kau ingin membuang kereta kuda ini? Lalu bagaimana kau ingin melarikan diri?" tanyaku sambil mengeraskan suaraku. Langkah kaki kuda serta suara roda yang semakin cepat benar-benar terdengar berisik.

"Akan lebih cepat dan mudah jika kita kabur dengan hanya menunggangi kuda saja. Jadi, nanti aku akan meninggalkan kereta kudanya, dan kita akan kabur dengan hanya menunggangi kuda. Mengerti?" Ia memberikan penjelasan yang lebih jelas. Menurutku Sasuke benar juga.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti!" jawabku. Aku pun bersiap memegangi kotak kayu yang Sasuke bawa dari rumah. Suara tembakan kembali terdengar. Peluru timah itu melintas begitu saja di samping jendela kereta kuda ini. Hampir mengenai pipiku. Sasuke mengendalikan kuda itu agar berlari semakin cepat. Kami pun melaju semakin cepat menuju bebatuan besar. Bersembunyi di belakangnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke turun dari kursi kemudinya untuk melepaskan seluruh atribut yang mengikat kuda dengan kereta ini. Aku pun segera melompat turun dengan memeluk kotak kayu milik Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke selesai melakukan pekerjaannya, ia segera menaiki kuda tersebut dengan berpijak pada bebatuan yang ada di sekitar kami.

"Ayo kau juga cepat naik!" serunya sambil mengulurkan tangan padaku. Kuberikan kotak kayu itu padanya terlebih dahulu. Untunglah ukuran kotak itu cukup kecil. Sasuke pun memegangi kotak itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Lalu sebelah tangannya lagi masih terulur padaku untuk membantuku menaiki kuda itu.

Aku menjadikan bebatuan di sini sebagai pijakan seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Walau agak kesulitan, aku berhasil menaiki kuda ini. duduk tepat dibelakang Sasuke.

"Ino, pegangan padaku atau kau akan jatuh," ujarnya. Ia bersiap menarik tali kekang kudanya. Walau agak ragu, aku pun memeluk tubuh di depanku. Entah kenapa wajahku terasa hangat seketika. Aroma tubuh Sasuke menguar dan menyapa indera penciumanku. Ia memberikan kotaknya untuk dipegang olehku. Setelah merasa aku sudah memeluknya, Sasuke segera menarik tali kekang kudanya, membuatnya segera berlari.

Saat aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, kulihat anak buah Fugaku sudah semakin dekat dengan kami. Sasuke mengendalikan kudanya agar berjalan zigzag untuk menghindari setiap peluru yang ditembakan ke arah kami.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah peluru timah itu berhasil menggores lengan kananku. Walau hanya tergores, tetap saja membuat darahku menetes perlahan. Cairan merah itu mengenai pakaianku. Aku hanya menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan suara rintihan. Rupanya peluru tadi juga ikut menggores lengan kanan Sasuke.

Merasa tak bisa terus menghindar, Sasuke pun mengeluarkan pistol miliknya. Saat kukira ia akan menembaki anak buah Fugaku, ternyata aku salah besar. Ia malah memberikan pistol itu padaku.

"Kenapa malah kau berikan padaku?" tanyaku heran. Sasuke tak menengok ke belakang. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan.

"Aku harus berkonsentrasi soal kudanya. Kau yang harus menembaki mereka," jawab Sasuke. Aku menatap tak percaya pada sosok di depanku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memegang pistol, dan sekarang ia memerintahkan aku untuk menembaki orang?

"Apa?! Aku tak pernah menggunakan pistol sebelumnya!" balasku memprotes.

"Tapi pasti kau pernah melihat orang menembak menggunakan pistol kan? Sudah, tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!" bentaknya. Aku menatap bingung pistol hitam dihadapanku. Aku memang tahu cara menggunakannya, tapi aku sungguh belum yakin.

Lagi-lagi suara tembakan itu menganggetkan kuda yang kami tunggangi. Sasuke berusaha menahan agar kudanya tak lepas kendali. Baiklah, aku tak punya pilihan. Kupegang pistol itu dengan erat. Bersiap menekan pelatuknya kapan pun. Menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang.

DOR

Satu buah peluru telah berhasil kutembakkan. Tidak mengenai mereka sama sekali. Tenang Ino, kau harus konsentrasi. Mereka bersiap menembak kembali. Aku pun segera bersiap menembak lagi. Menatap mereka dengan serius. Tapi sungguh, sulit sekali membidik objek yang bergerak.

"Sasuke, aku tak akan bisa mengenai mereka!"

"Pasti bisa, sudahlah tembak saja."

"Tapi aku.."

"Tembak saja!" Sasuke membentakku dengan suara keras. Jelas sekali jika ia sudah mulai kesal. Merasa aku tak mungkin mundur lagi, aku pun menghela napas panjang. sebelah tanganku memegangi baju Sasuke dengan erat. Aku kembali menoleh dan menatap anak buah Fugaku. Mengarahkan pistol itu ke perut.

Aku berusaha menembaki mereka dengan cepat. Berkali-kali peluruku meleset. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke sedikit menoleh padaku dan merebut pistol yang sedang kupegang.

"Mengurusi mereka saja kenapa lama sekali sih?!" Sasuke kembali membentakku. Kini ia hanya memegangi tali kekang kudanya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia pun mulai menembaki anak buah Fugaku. Beberapa detik kemudian peluru-peluru yang ia tembbakan berhasil mengenai bagian tubuh ketiganya. Luka di tubuh mereka sukses membuat mereka berhenti.

Sasuke pun kembali memberikan pistol itu padaku. Ia menoleh ke depan dan memegangi tali kekangnya lagi. Kulihat anak buah Fugaku sudah semakin tertinggal jauh dan tak mengejar kami. Untuk kali ini aku dapat bernapas lega. Namun Sasuke tak menghentikan perjalanan kami dan terus melaju ke depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mendudukkan diriku di atas tanah yang sedikit berpasir ini. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku mati rasa karena lelah. Baiklah, kondisiku tidak separah itu juga sih. Aku dapat bersantai seperti ini karena kami telah berhasil lolos dari kejaran anak buah Fugaku.

"Lukamu bagaimana?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mengikatkan tali di leher kudanya, lalu mengikatkan tali tersebut ke batang pohon yang lumayan besar di dekat kami. Setelahnya, ia ikut mendudukkan diri di sampingku. Aku melirik ke arah lengan kananku.

"Hanya goresan biasa. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Aku berbalik menanyakan keadaannya.

"Apa masih berdarah?" Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali. Manusia ini benar-benar tidak suka mendengarkan perkataan orang lain.

"Sudah tidak berdarah lagi kok. Kutanya sekali lagi, kau sendiri bagaimana?" Kuberikan sedikit penekanan pada 3 kata terakhir yang kuucapkan tadi. Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Tak usah pedulikan keadaanku. Luka seperti ini sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku. Kau pikirkan saja kondisimu sendiri," jawabnya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah orang yang sombong. Hnn.. apa aku benar-benar harus bersama dengan orang seperti dia?

"Sasuke, apa kau membawa air minum? Sungguh, aku haus sekali," ujarku mengganti topik pembicaraan. Ia menunjuk kotak kayu yang kuletakan di pangkuanku.

"Aku membawa 2 botol air. Ambil saja." Mengerti maksudnya, aku pun membuka kotak kayu tersebut. Benar, terdapat 2 botol air minum berukuran sedang di dalam kotak ini. Aku juga melihat beberapa lembar uang dan juga kain. Kurasa lipatan kain itu adalah pakaian. Ku ambil satu botol minum, dan menutup kembali kotak itu. Meminum air yang berada di dalamnya. Merasakan segarnya air yang menyapa kerongkonganku di tengah terik panas matahari ini.

"Kau membawa baju juga?" tanyaku. Sasuke mengambil botol minum dari tanganku, lalu meminum air itu hingga habis. Menutupnya kembali dan meletakannya di dalam kotak sebelumnya.

"Iya. Tapi aku hanya membawa 2 potong baju. Oh ya, setelah ini kita harus segera berangkat lagi," jelasnya.

"Hee.. tapi aku masih lelah. Memang kita akan ke mana lagi sih?" protesku. Ia memukul pelan kepalaku.

"Kita tak bisa berdiam terus di sini. Lagipula, kita juga harus mencari tempat untuk menginap malam ini." Jawabannya membuatku tercengang. Tempat menginap katanya? Aku baru saja membuka mulutku untuk protes, namun ia sudah keburu memotong ucapanku. "Tidak ada protes. Mengerti, nona Yamanaka?" ujarnya penuh penekanan. Seperti ia telah membaca pikiranku.

"Mengerti, tuan Uchiha," jawabku tak bersemangat. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu mulai berdiri. Berjalan mendekati kudanya untuk melepaskan tali pengikat itu. Aku menghela napas berat. Kami baru saja beristirahat sebentar dan ia sudah ingin berangkat lagi? Apa Uchiha satu itu tak mengenal kata lelah dalam kamusnya, ya?!

Kami pun kembali menaiki kuda itu. Seperti sebelumnya, aku duduk di belakang Sasuke sambil memegangi kotak miliknya. Kaki-kaki kuda yang kami tunggangi pun mulai melangkah. Kali ini langkahnya tak secepat sebelumnya. Lihat, kuda miliknya saja masih lelah, kan? Dasar keras kepala.

Suasana ini terlalu tenang. Semilir angin yang berhembus dengan lembut dapat kurasakan. Bola mataku menatap sekeliling. Jalanan panjang yang sepi ini hanya dihiasi oleh beberapa pohon dan bebatuan. Sesekali aku harus menutup kelopak mataku agar tak terkena pasir yang ikut terbawa angin.

Rasanya bisikan angin ini membuatku merasa sangat nyaman. Kelopak mataku mulai terasa semakin berat. Kupeluk tubuh Sasuke di depanku. Menyandarkan kepalaku yang terasa berat di punggungnya. Kututup mataku perlahan sambil mempererat pelukanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mataku membuka dengan perlahan. Mendapati pemandangan yang ganjil. Jika sebelumnya aku dapat melihat jalanan sepi dengan hamparan tanah yang luas di sisi-sisinya, sekarang aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat berbeda. Beberapa bangunan yang tampak seperti rumah atau pertokoan terhampar jelas di sisi jalanan yang kulewati. Ditambah lagi, gelapnya langit malamlah yang menyelimuti perjalanan kami. Bukan sinar terik matahari, melainkan sinar remang Sang Rembulan.

"Sasuke, kita di mana?!" tanyaku kaget saat kesadaranku telah kembali sepenuhnya.

"Sudah bangun, putri tidur? Kita sudah sampai ke kota. Malam ini kita akan mencari tempat menginap di sini," jawabnya. Apa dia marah karena aku tinggal tidur dengan seenaknya?

"Maksudmu kita akan menginap di hotel?" lagi-lagi aku bertanya. Hotel di sini bukanlah bangunan megah dengan banyak tingkat seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Hotel di sini hanyalah bangunan sederhana dengan dua tingkat dan masih bernuansa 'kayu' sekali.

"Kita akan menginap di gua! Sudah jelas di hotel, kenapa masih bertanya lagi? Memangnya kau punya saudara di sini sehingga kita dapat menginap di rumahnya?!" Ia menjawab dengan sinis sekali.

"Ya aku kan bertanya baik-baik. Tidak perlu galak seperti itu, kan?" ujarku kesal. Ia tak menanggapi ucapanku lagi. Baiklah, aku sudah mulai terbiasa tak didengarkan olehnya. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke menghentikan langkah kudanya tepat di sebuah bangunan yang lumayan ramai.

"Kita akan menginap di sini malam ini," jelasnya tiba-tiba. Merasa ucapanku tak akan dihiraukan lagi olehnya, aku pun hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah. "Ngomong-ngomong, sampai kapan kau akan memelukku seperti ini? Aku tak bisa turun kalau begini," ujarnya. Membuatku terdiam sejenak.

"Maaf!" seruku sambil melepaskan pelukanku. Astaga, aku baru sadar sejak tadi aku masih memeluknya. Pipiku rasanya hangat sekali jika mengingat apa yang sudah kulakukan. Ia pun turun dari kuda yang kami tunggangi. Lalu ia juga membantuku untuk turun. Tangannya memegangi tali kudanya untuk menuntun kuda itu ke tempat 'penitipan' kuda yang disediakan oleh pihak hotel.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke segera menghampiriku. Kami berjalan memasuki hotel itu. Beberapa pelanggan yang sedang duduk di café dekat resepsionis menatap kami. Sudah kuduga memasuki hotel dengan seorang laki-laki itu mengundang kecurigaan!

"Selamat malam tuan, ingin pesan berapa kamar untuk berapa orang?" Resepsionis itu bertanya pada Sasuke. Sesekali ia juga melirik ke arahku sambil menebarkan senyuman manisnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu juga terus menatap Sasuke.

"Satu kamar untuk dua orang," jawab Sasuke santai. Kalimatnya barusan sukses membuatku dan gadis berambut merah muda itu menatapnya tak percaya. Tunggu, kenapa gadis berambut merah muda itu juga?

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus satu kamar denganmu?!" proteku untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Cerewet! Kalau mau pesan kamar untukmu sendiri, ya kau harus membayarnya sendiri," jawaban dari pemuda Uchiha itu membuat mulutku terasa terkunci. Aku tak dapat memprotes lagi. Karena aku memang tak mempunyai uang sedikitpun sekarang. Selama aku merenungi nasibku, Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan administrasinya.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang diketahui bernama Sakura, menurut yang tertulis di bajunya, mengantar kami menuju kamar. Dan kenapa gadis ini yang mengantar kami? Seharusnya ia berjaga di resepsionis, kan? Bukannya menyuruh orang lain untuk menggantikannya berjaga di resepsionis lalu malah mengantar kami seperti ini. Baiklah, kenapa aku harus mempedulikan hal seperti ini?

"Silakan, ini kamar Anda, maksudku kamar kalian. Jika ada yang perlu dibantu lagi, silakan panggil saja saya," jelas gadis bernama Sakura itu sambil terus menatap ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan yang ditatap tampak tak mempedulikan sama sekali.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi," ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi saya belum menjelaskan fasilitas kamar."

"Tidak perlu. Silakan pergi," ucap Sasuke sekali lagi dengan nada kesal.

"Tapi.." Gadis itu mulai memaksa.

"Pergi!" bentak Sasuke. Barulah gadis itu menyerah dan pergi meninggalkan kami sambil menatap kesal padaku. Hey, mata _emerald_-nya itu menatap kesal padaku? Yang benar saja!

Sasuke pun memasuki kamar itu. Menurutku kamar ini tidak buruk. Memang agak sempit, tapi lumayanlah. Lalu, kasur di sini ukurannya tidak besar. Mungkin bisa cukup untuk dua orang, namun kami harus tidur berdekatan. Kakiku belum bisa melangkah memasuki kamar ini jika memikirkan akan tidur bersama pemuda sadis dan tak bisa ditebak sepertinya.

"Kau kenapa? Cepat masuk!" perintahnya yang sudah duduk di atas kasur. Ya Tuhan, kenapa pikiranku jadi ke mana-mana? Kami kan hanya tidur. Ya, hanya tidur. Tapi aku tidak bisa tenang!

"Sasuke, boleh ya aku memesan satu kamar lagi? Kumohon.." pintaku dengan wajah memelas. Berharap pria angkuh itu dapat sedikit meluluhkan hatinya. Ia malah tersenyum sinis.

"Hee? Sudah punya uang untuk membayarnya sendiri?" tanyanya dengan senyuman menantang. Siapapun, tolong carikan aku kayu besar untuk memukul kepalanya.

"Saat ini aku memang tidak punya, tapi mungkin lain kali akan kuganti uangmu!"

"Tidak bisa, harus sekarang kalau memang ingin memesan kamar hari ini," jawabnya. Ia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur itu. Aku sudah benar-benar kesal menghadapi orang ini.

"Kalau itu maumu, aku akan cari uang sekarang juga!" teriakku. Tanpa sadar aku sudah berlari meninggalkan kamar itu. Terus berlari hingga keluar hotel. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli bagaimana reaksinya saat ini. Yang kupedulikan sekarang hanya bagaimana caraku mencari uang. Pertama, aku harus memiliki pekerjaan. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Aku hanya berjalan lurus mengikuti jalanan yang ada. Mataku melirik tiap toko ataupun tempat hiburan yang terdapat di sepanjang jalan ini. Padahal di siang hari tempat-tempat seperti ini terlihat sepi seperti kota mati. Lalu mataku terpaku pada gadis-gadis di tempat hiburan yang hanya bermanja-manja, lalu tertawa.

Tapi tidak! Aku tak akan pernah melakukan pekerjaan gila itu hanya untuk mendapat uang. Aku harus cari pekerjaan lain. Tapi apa, ya?

"Kau sendirian nona? Bagaimana jika ikut kami minum di sana sampai pagi?" Tiba-tiba beberapa orang pria menghampiriku. Aroma alcohol menguar saat mereka membuka mulut. Aku harus menjauh dari sini.

"Tidak, cari saja orang lain!" balasku. Semakin kupercepat langkah kakiku. Namun mereka terus mengikutiku. Tangan-tangan itu mulai mencoba untuk menyentuhku. Aku pun menepis dengan kasar tangan mereka. Berlari secepat yang ku bisa. Ke mana saja asalkan jauh dari orang-orang berbahaya seperti mereka. Empat orang pria berbadan besar itu terus mengejarku. Sesekali mereka tertawa seperti menikmati permainan.

Ketika sampai di jalan pertigaan, tanganku ditarik oleh tangan dingin. Aku pun berbelok mengikutinya. Jemarinya itu menggenggam lenganku dengan erat. Kami berlari menyusuri jalanan sempit. Sementara pria-pria tadi terus berlari lurus. Setidaknya aku berhasil bebas dari mereka.

Pencahayaan yang kurang serta gelapnya langit malam membuatku tak dapat melihat sosok yang berlari di depanku dengan jelas. Mungkinkah itu Sasuke?

"Mereka berhasil kehilangan jejakmu untuk saat ini." Suara berat yang kudengar menandakan orang yang menarikku itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Saat kumpulan awan itu menjauh dari bulan, cahayanya baru dapat sampai pada jalanan sepi ini. Barulah aku dapat melihat sosoknya dengan cukup jelas. Ia seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Kulitnya putih dan terlihat sangat kontras dengan helaian rambutnya yang berwarna merah. Satu fakta yang kuketahui adalah, ia bukanlah Sasuke.

"Maaf, Anda siapa, ya?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Pantulan diriku terlihat di sepasang mata hijaunya yang menatap tanpa emosi.

"Gaara, kau boleh panggil aku Gaara," jawabnya. Bibir itu tak melengkungkan sedikitpun senyum. Entah kenapa aku merasa aura disekitarnya terasa sangat kelam.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino. Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi," ucapku berusaha tersenyum di hadapannya untuk mencairakn suasana. Dinginnya tatapan mata itu bahkan mengalahkan dinginnya hembusan angin saat ini.

"Biar kuantar kau pulang. Di mana kau tinggal?" Ia tak menghiraukan ucapan terima kasihku.

"Malam ini aku menginap di hotel dekat sini," jawabku. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, ia segera menggenggam tanganku. Jemarinya masih terasa dingin. Semua terasa biasa saja hingga indra penciumanku berhasil menangkap aroma amis yang ganjil. Dan aku yakin sekali itu adalah bau darah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Woaaa.. ngetiknya lumayan buru-buru. Oh ya, siapa di sini yang mau ke Anime Festival Asia tanggal 1-2 September 2012 ini? Pokoknya yang mau dateng tanggal 1, PM saya, ya! Atau langsung bilang di review! Kita ketemuan yuk di sanaa~ pengen gath nih ;)


End file.
